The field of the invention is electrical circuits for activating automobile warning lights, particularly brake lights.
In the prior art, brake lights come on only when the brakes are applied. However, sometimes it is necessary to warn following drivers of hazards or delays ahead before the brakes are applied or in situations where the brakes need not be applied.
Most modern cars have an antilock braking system (ABS). With an ABS, unlike with older braking systems, the driver should not pump the brakes when driving on icy roads (rather he should hold the brake pedal down steadily) because the ABS pumps automatically. However, some drivers who are used to driving with older braking systems may forget that they are not supposed to pump the brakes with the ABS.